I don't think we're in Ninjago anymore
by woofie47
Summary: Where the heck are the ninja? How did they get here? Who the heck is Finn? Why the heck are they so confused? What is going on? (Rated T because I'm paranoid) Reviewing helps the process go faster!


Note: For the sake of the story, Cole is the oldest, being 17, Kai is 16, and Nya and Jay are 15. Lloyd is 14 and Zane has no visible age, being a robot. Cole is also not a ghost. I hated that in the show.

"Hey!" Lloyd yells, confused. "How'd we get into this room?"

"I know exactly why," Jay says, folding his arms. "Well, not for certain, but I can make a good guess it's the fans again."

"Why is it always the fans?" Cole exclaims, banging his head against the wall.

"I don't know. But thank goodness all of us are here this time," Kai announces, putting a protective arm around his sister and Lloyd.

"No weapons, no colors on the walls, but furniture and accessories."

The moment that Zane woke up, he began to assess the room. The others realize that there is a TV, a bookshelf, 3 beds, and a door. Cole walks over and opens the door, while Jay goes to inspect the beds. "I found a bathroom, guys." Cole states, opening the door to find a sink, shower, and toilet. "Aww, c'mon! This can't be possible."

The others stand up and walk over to the beds. The beds, each with color coded blankets on them, are also labeled at the headboards. "It appears that whoever has captured us has also provided us with sleeping arrangements. We should be thankful that they have been so courteous."

Zane takes a closer look at the names. "I see what Jay thinks is a problem. Nya and I are sharing this bed, while Kai and Lloyd are sharing that one over there." He motions to the one closest to the wall. "That leaves Cole and Jay to share the middle one."

"Seriously? It's not bad enough that I have to train with you!" Cole yells, and shoves Jay, forcing him to the wall. "You act like it's my fault!" Jay screams, shoving back. The two tackle each other and end up on the ground, Jay screaming mercy with Cole on top of him, pinning his arms and waist to the floor, his spit dangling inches away from Jay's face.

"Well, whoever they are, they know about their rivalry," Kai mutters under his breath, walking away from the group over to the TV. Looking up, he sees a note attached to the side of the screen.

Hi! I hope you guys will be comfortable today while I'm at school! Sorry, not sorry about the sleeping arrangements. I did that on purpose. I just so happen to ship Greenflame. Also, the blankets are color coded to your elements. The TV is equipped with Netflix and cable, so feel free to watch something until I get home at 3:15. I'll come and see you the moment I do! Introductions will be done then.

P.S. I might bring a gift. A food gift. For you all. But mostly Cole. :)

"That's weird. Not signed at all." Lloyd says, having read over Kai's shoulder. "On another note, a food gift mostly for Cole?"

Cole glances up from head locking Jay. "Cake?!"

"I dunno. Maybe. Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" Kai sets down the note on the bookshelf.

"I do, but I cannot locate us on the Ninjago radar. It appears that we are "off the grid" for the time being. Speaking of time, it is 3:18 in the afternoon."

"So she should be here?" Nya says confused.

Suddenly, a piece of the wall slides out. A tall girl's head pokes out. She has a full head of brown, curly hair, and is wearing big, dark blue frames. Sporting an oversized yellow sweatshirt and pink skinny jeans, she shuts the door with one hand, the other behind her back, sliding it seamlessly back into the wall, as though it was never there.

Everyone, from where they are, looks up at her. As she lets her gaze float around the room, she smiles. "I-I brought you all something." In her other hand she reveals a pre-sliced chocolate cake with balloons on it, a small stack of paper plates, and forks. There is one slice missing. "It was from my birthday. Hope you guys like it."

She sets the cake on the floor just as Cole jumps off of Jay, and runs over. He uses a fork to get a slice of cake off the tray, and begins eating it as quickly as humanly possible. The others followed suit, Jay being the last, coming over slower, muttering obscenities about his attacker. They all absentmindedly form a semi-circle facing her.

"How have you guys been?"

"Fank ooh for bwingin us cakeh," Cole says, turning his head to her, mouth full, and plate clean of crumbs.

"You're welcome, Cole. But that didn't answer my question. How have you guys been?"

"Good, I guess," Kai says, pausing with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth.

"Define good," she replies, egging him on.

"Well, they started fighting again." He points to the boys with his fork, who, for the blessed moment, weren't fighting. Cole was laying on his back, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars at the ceiling, and Jay was finishing his slice of cake.

"Never let this moment end," Lloyd mumbles, setting down his plate.

"So, what about you?" Nya says, wiping her mouth. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm 16, and my name is Finn. I go to the high school here and, well, I captured you guys, and I consider that my life accomplishment." Finn sits down in front of the group in one swift motion.

"The note you left on the TV said that you "shipped" something called Greenflame. Could you explain to us what "shipped" and Greenflame meant?" Kai asks, leaning back on his hands.

Finn blushes. "They're my favorite couple. I thought that you might be smart enough to figure it out."

Cole clicked the pieces together, seeing the puzzle lay out before him. He laughs, and whispers to Nya what it means. She too laughs, clutching her sides in no time at all. Telling Jay and Zane, they all fall over, unable to bear it anymore.

Finn smiles at the two who haven't been told yet. "Just tell them Finn!" Jay shouts, still giggling like a school kid.

"It means that you two are my favorite couple. Green is Lloyd, and Flame is Kai."

"But we're not gay!" Lloyd insists, standing up and walking away to the closest bed.

"Sure," Finn grumbles, crossing her arms.

Without warning, the song Born to be a Ninja by the Fold plays, ringing throughout the room, loud and clear.

I wanna be a ninja

I wanna be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I'll always be a ninja! (Hi-ya hey!)

"That would be my phone," Finn says, pulling it out. "I'm a really big fan of their music."

Jay sits up abruptly as soon as the song turns on. "Do you like The Ghost Whip, too?"

She nods, listening to the voice on the other end. "Yeah, but I'm busy now."

"I finished all of my homework in school!"

"Yes, I'll send it to you. When do you need it by? Tomorrow? What class?"

"History? That's third period, so you should be able to copy it down during your Science class. Lord, Dr. White gets off topic. K. Bye."

Finn hangs up. "That was my friend Caleb. He's cool. He only forgot his textbook. And wants to copy my homework. Oh, and he's coming by in a few days to meet you guys." She shrugs and lays down on her back.

"What other music do you guys like?"

"I like The Fold." Jay says.

"Funny you should say that Jay, when I know you're just saying that to get on my good side. The only 2 songs you like by them are Born to be a Ninja, and The Ghost Whip, and you like to call The Ghost Whip the group's theme song, because you think you all can relate to the song. But you never told them."

He sits there for a few seconds, looking flabbergasted.

Finn sits up again, and rests her back against the bed that Lloyd's sitting on.

"There are more elements than just the ones from the tournament. I wasn't invited, but I definitely heard about it. Guess my element based on what just happened."

Nya gasps. "Just like Neuro!"

"Uh-huh," Finn smirks. "Don't get any ideas and tell Caleb, or I could make your life a living hell. Because one of my parents was a Mind Dweller, and the other was a Mind MASTER."

She crosses her arms across her chest, looking smug. The boys, minus Zane, have no idea what's going on.

"Zane, please explain this to us in English," Kai says.

"Because one of her parents was a Mind Dweller, and the other a Mind Master, she has both of the powers."

"Righto, Zane. Did P.I.X.A.L tell you that?" Finn says, trying to change the subject.

"Can't you just get him to tell you?" Kai questions.

"Nope," Finn shakes her head, "He's inorganic. Man made. Robot. But you already knew that." She checks what time it is on her phone. "Geez, I hate to break it to you guys, but I have to go."

"Do what?" Zane asks.

"None of your business, Zane."

She walks out, leaving behind a gaping team and half a cake. Cole sits up, hearing the door slide into place. He looks down at the cake. "She- She- left the cake? For us? This is awesome!" Cole eats the rest of it, while the other ninja discuss Finn.

"I think she was pretty nice, considering how she could have treated us," Kai says. "We could be chained against the wall, and bleeding from bullet wounds."

The others nod in agreement. "Well, we also have to thank her for providing us clothing," Zane kindly points out. Everyone glances down, studying their new attire, which happens to be jeans and white t-shirts.

"Just like a school uniform," Jay mumbles.

"Finn was very nice about everything. What about when she said that the cake was from her birthday? I noticed that only one slice was missing." Nya tugs at the shirt, as if trying to tell what material it is.

"Probably means that her only friend is Caleb. Do you think she still lives with her parents?" Lloyd says.

Jay nods. "Most likely. She said she's 16, right?"

"Who wants to watch a movie? The TV has cable and Netflix. I vote for a Psych marathon," Cole says. He had wandered off to find something else to do other than chat about their captor.

They end up having a Psych marathon, a little over half of the first season, and then go to sleep, it being 10 at night.


End file.
